Discovery
by thelightreader
Summary: I hate people. I should just be frank with that now. I especially hate everyone in this town. Where is this town? In fucking hick country. Why don't we get this done with simply? My name is Levi Ackerman. This is my life.


"Class, pay attention. We have a new student joining us."

I looked up from my book and studied my teacher who was suddenly appeared frighteningly short next to the tall, lanky looking boy that stood next to her. He had this stupid cheeky grin plastered on his face that made his eyes squint lightly; along with mousey-brown hair that fell on to his forehead. _Average._ I thought to myself as I quirked an eyebrow with marginally effort, shifting my eyes back down to my book, _Slaughterhouse-Five _by Kurt Vonnegut.

"Introduce yourself."

"My name is Eren Jaeger, I just moved here from California." Eren spoke to the class, his voice chipper. I heard a few girls towards the front giggle, which made me roll my grey eyes. A sharp glare from the teacher hushed them quickly.

The class mumbled a pitiful "hello" and we all went back to our books. "Mister Jager, you can sit in the back next to Mister Ackerman." She pointed towards me and I snapped my head up at the sound of my name.

Eren gave that stupid grin again and started to make his way towards me. _I sit alone, in the back for a god damn reason._ I thought bitterly. I looked back down at the pages in front of me as I heard a bag being dropped and a body sliding into the seat next to me. I pushed my thin black frames up the bridge of my nose and slide deeper into my seat, lifting my book to view it better.

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced over at the seat next to me, a pair of bright sea-green eyes staring at me.

"May I help you, new kid? " My voice was deep.

"I wanted to ask your name." Eren voice softly, trying to keep his voice now.

"Levi, now read." I gestured to the book on his desk and I shifted my eyes back to the pages in front of me.

"Levi…" I didn't have to look to hear a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Shhhh!"

Both of us looked up at the teacher staring at us with a finger to her lips.

"Ackerman!"

"Ackerman!"

"Levi…" I opened my eyes, not realizing I almost dozed off sitting up in my chair. Another hushed whisper came from the chair next to me, I snapped my head to the desk next to me, my eyes locking with those unique green ones. Our teacher dragged my attention away from his eyes by saying my last name again.

"Yes, Mrs. Logan?" I replied.

"What time period is _Slaughterhouse-Five_ set in?" She asked me with disdain in her voice.

"There is no continued period of time. It jumps between what is 'present', what is 'future', and what is 'past'."

She crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, "Good, you are paying attention…"

No, I just read the book.

The bell rang and the class rose. I gathered up my things in a specific fashion; notebook, pen, book, and finally my planner placing all of them into my bag carefully. I slinged my messenger back over my right shoulder as I took a step forward I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Quickly spinning around I saw those giant green orbs staring at me.

"What?" My voice is mostly monotone constantly.

"I was wondering if you can help me to my next class?" He smiled at me which made have hatred towards his face.

I furrowed my brows and let out a huff of air. "Sure…" I nodded and pushed back up my glasses before looking up at him. Fuck him and being tall. "What do you have next?"

"Art."

_Fuck me._

"So do I, just follow me." I turned on my heels and strided out of the classroom.

"H-hey!" He caught up with me fiddling with papers while opening his bag walking next to me. Unorganized, brat.

"Your name is Erin, right?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, it is."

"Spelled E-R-I-N? Like a girl?"

"Nope, it's E-R-E-N."

"That's weird." I looked back in front of me to the double doors we were approching.

"It's German." He explained, I could feel his eyes not coming off me.

I gave a sound of agreement and pushed open the door to the outside and swiftly walked down the stairs. "So why are you here from California?" I asked.

"Oh! Well, my father got a job at the hospital as the chief, so we just went with him!" Eren smiled.

I looked up at him for a moment then back down to my feet, "You smile a lot."

"And from what I've noticed, you don't."

Excuse me? Did you just sass me? No one sasses me back.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the art buildings in front of me, "I have no reason too…Why start now?"

"Because, I think a smile looks good on anyone!" He stood in front of me bring my swift pace to a hault. He pointed at his face that graced a big grin leaning down slightly. I looked at him, squinting my eyes slightly and pushed up my glasses.

"Cute…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" He dropped his smile and looked down at me.

_Good, he didn't hear me._

"I said, say that to a person with fucked up teeth." I slipped past him and pushed open the door. The delightful smell (at least to me) of fresh paint and clay greeted me. Except for the loud shrill of a voice from the corner of the room.

"Levi!"

"Hi, Hange…" I spoke dully as I shuffled to my station.

"Oh come on, mister grumpy gills!" She walked up to me about to put her hands on my cheeks but her attention was stolen away by Eren walking in. "And who is this tan, tall and handsome guy?!"

"Eren," He looked over at me while putting down his bag, "run."

"Wha-" He was cut off by the over eccentric Hange jumping in front of him staring at him intensely.

"Hi! I'm Hanji Zoe! Were you the one walking with Grumpy Gills? He never walks with anyone! I'm surprised he didn't have in his headphones and ignoring you! Were you having a conversation?! What's your name?"

"Eren Jaeger." He spoke leaning back slightly because with every sentence she got closer.

I was watching Eren as he was getting his greeting from Hange. "I told you to run…" I slipped in my headphones that I pulled out from my bag and sat down.

"Welcome to Colorado, Eren!" Hange was shaking his hand with a plastered grin on her face.


End file.
